paladintiger_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Scooter
Scooter is a mechanic with workshops in New Haven, T-Bone Junction, Sanctuary, and Hollow Point. He is most renowned and recognized for his southern accent and stylistic speech. Background Scooter mentions being named after one of his sisters. His mother is revealed to be Mad Moxxi during the battle against'' General Knoxx, as well as the fact that he killed and buried Lucky Zaford. He grudgingly admits that Jimbo Hodunk is his father. Involvement Scooter maintains the Catch-A-Rides and built the Outrunners that players can use to drive around Pandora. Once characters arrive in New Haven, he will also hand out some missions, including one to check on his old friend T.K. Baha. Scooter returns to Sanctuary as a mechanic. He assists the Crimson Raiders in maintaining the rebel city. His sister, Ellie, maintains a garage in The Dust. He also maintains the Sanctuary's flying system. Some of his missions involve helping him find a girlfriend, which usually end in his interest's death. In Tales from the Borderlands, Scooter makes another return in episodes ''Atlas Mugged and Escape Plan Bravo. In the former, Fiona and Sasha show up to his new garage where he works alongside Janey Springs. Scooter recognizes them as the winners of the latest Bandit Race and agrees to repair their vehicle for a hefty sum of cash. When they are unable to pay it, he suffices with a compromise by asking them to sponsor him, which, provided they keep racing, would net him some extra attention. Fiona and Sasha lie to him and he agrees to repair their ride. In the latter episode Fiona, along with Sasha, Rhys, Vaughn, and Vallory's goons seek out Scooter's garage in hopes of getting a ride to Helios. After a brief interrogation by Janey, she agrees to make them a rocket. Scooter tags along after Fiona suggests they need a mechanic. During the trip, the crew encounters problems and the ship becomes unable to break Pandora's gravitational pull. Scooter devises an emergency plan and manages to overload the ship in order to break through. Shortly thereafter, he and Fiona must travel outside the ship to detach the rockets which are in danger of exploding. Fiona successfully detaches hers, Scooter, on the other hand, gets his hand clamped inside the stabilizer console. After a few brief attempts to free him, Fiona and Scooter share a heartfelt goodbye as Fiona is forced to detach the rocket. Scooter then rides off on the rocket towards Pandora, spouting his signature, "Catch-a-Riiiiiide!" The rocket explodes in the distance, so Scooter is presumed dead. Shortly afterwards, Fiona launches an advertisement satellite Scooter had brought on the trip in his honor. Quotes * Heya man! Hey, you need sumthin'? * Hey, you just holler when you need me, alright? * Well come on by, I ain't goin' bite... probably. * Hey, I got my eye out, just wait your turn, man! * Com'n out the dust nasty out th're ai'nit? * Heard you huntin' for that Vault. You know, even if it weren't hogwash, would it matter? What're you gonna do with treasure anyhow? All we got here is mud, guns, and dirt! * Now, I wasn't born in no barn, alright? Well... actually I was, but all I'm sayin' is you don't believe people runnin' around talkin' 'bout some magic door spewin' out treasure and the like, alright? * I should tell ya, I wouldn't trust Tannis with any one of my vehicles... what with all that science and... her boyish haircut. * I ain't one to gossip - but that Tannis ain't quite on the up and up, ya know what I mean? * Now, this is just between you and me, and some choice machine parts over there, but that Tannis acts real peculiar-like - it don't befit a lady. * Hey, you heard the news? Don't seem to make but two beans a sense, the Vault bein' real and all. * Hey, you hear the Vault is real? I been tell'n' everyone the whole time that son-of-a-bitch was real. I said it, I swear on my daddy's body, bless his run-over soul. * Word now's the Vault's real. Well, if it is real, what'd anyone put in the damn thing? Gold? Hot chicks? ...Monkeys? * Hey, you seen them Lance soldiers 'round here? Why'd anyone send an army out here for, anyway? * I gotta say... Not sure we need crazy robot people like the Crimson Lance comin' in here and tell'n' us what is what. * Hey, you seen those Crimson Lance? Buncha walkin' buckets! Ain't that I got any beef with 'em, they just armed up to the teeth, and I ain't sure what they are up to. * Shit and meatballs! Didn't think I'd ever see your dumb ass again! Did you really open the Vault? Did that Steele chick take her clothes off yet? I need details though. - 1st part of Scooter's cinematic * Act all casual like when I say this. I'm gonna speak in code, so I hope you have the mental capacity to follow. Your 'lady friend' told me to send you to 'Moxxi's place' when you stopped by... If you know what I'm saying. - 2nd part of Scooter's cinematic * Smokin' Jesus titty cinnamon! That is a monster! That's gonna be sweet! - Upon finding the supercharger * Just a quick note about Moxxi in the event you ain't met her. She's got a peculiar streak in 'er. Loves the lime light, but she ain't as sketchy as she appears to be on stage. ... Oh, almost forgot, she's my mom. So you treat her right or I'll bury you where I buried Lucky. Yeah, I killed him, don't act all surprised. I told you I was gonna do it. * Whoa! Unauthorized user up in my grill! * Welcome to Catch-A-Ride, please enjoy your stay, and there's a pimento taco - a pimentaco - in the glovebox. * The ladies say that Scooter's the fastest ride in town. Catch-A-Ri.. oh, I just realized that's an insult. * "I understood about half those words. Let's do it!" * Look ya'll. We gotta do some compensating. And lucky for ya'll thats my specialty!" * Hey! Name's Scooter! I's named after my sister. Hey, come get you some wheels! * This is where the cars live! Get you one! * Hey, listen to Scooter! When you gotta get across the rough 'n rowdiest places on Pandora, accept no sub-sti-tute! * Hey, Scooter says don't walk, drive! My daddy always said wheels were better than heels. Uh, he was paralyzed, though. Anyway, don't walk, drive! * Hey, this is Scooter saying, four wheels is better than... than uh, zero... wheels... Hey, have fun! * Hey, don't be shy now! C'mon! Catch a Riiiiiiiiiiide! * Hey! My runners don't look like some blushing bride's or an'thing... but she'll get ya there... maybe even alive... Catch a ride! * Hey! Can't really tell one way or the other. Vault's real.. Vault ain't.. Flip a coin.. Say a pray'r.. Whatever! * Hey, this is Scooter! And this is my Catch-A-Ride! * Hey! Let's get you rolling! * Trick out your ride! * Hey! This is the place to Catch-A-Ride! You can paint it all kinds of pretty colors to boot! Category:Borderlands